Various types of work boxes or tool boxes exist in the art. These various boxes have varying features and appear to be satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, several of these work boxes or tool boxes do not lend themselves to ready attachment with a work table. Thus, it is desirable to have a work box which is readily attachable and supported by a work table.
The present invention provides the art with a work box which is readily attachable to a work table. The work box is supported and mounted on the table support so that, when the table is collapsed, the box remains on the table support. Thus, the box may be wheeled with the table from one position to another. The invention provides a box which includes a base having an interruption forming a gap which is received onto a support on the work table. The box is secured to the work table support to enable the box to be coupled with the table during movement.
In a first aspect of the invention, a work box comprises a base with at least one extending sidewall. This sidewall encloses a tool retaining area. An interruption is formed in the base. The interruption defines a gap on the exterior of the base to receive a support to mount the base and work box on the support. The work box may include a strap to further secure the box to the support. The interruption divides the tool retaining space. A power outlet is coupled on the exterior surface of the wall. Ordinarily, a top covers the at least one wall. Preferably, the box has an overall rectangular configuration.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a work box in combination with a work table comprises a work table with a table positionable above the ground in a horizontal position. The support assembly is coupled with the table to support the table above the ground. Also, a horizontal support member is positioned at a desired distance above the ground. A work box has a base with at least one extending sidewall enclosing a tool retaining area. An interruption is formed in the base. The interruption defines a gap which is positioned about the horizontal support to mount the base and in turn the work box on the horizontal support. The horizontal support is positioned by a pair of vertical supports. The work table support assembly is collapsible and includes wheels to move the table from one position to another. The work box remains on the work table support assembly in the collapsed position. A strap on the work box passes around the vertical supports to secure the work box onto the support assembly. The base interruption divides the tool retaining space into two areas, one on one side of the horizontal support and one on the other. A power outlet is positioned on the exterior surface of the wall of the work box. The work box preferably has a rectangular shape with a cover covering the wall.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.